


Christmas Decoration

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Clark just wants to have a special Christmas.





	Christmas Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I wrote anything, so forgive me if it's a bit rusty. Also, my first attempt at Superbat AND trying to be funny. Enjoy!

Diana knew something was wrong when Bruce burst into her room. First hint, Bruce barely came to her room, and even if he did, he always knew how to knock.

“I can’t take it anymore!” Bruce growled, obviously pissed at something. Or someone.

Before she could say anything, Bruce dropped down onto her bed.

 He ranted. “He is just – so damn nice!” If Diana hadn’t known before who it was all about, she was sure now. “I mean, it’s barely December yet and he’s making such a fuss about it because it’s our first Christmas and I just can’t- it’s too much.”

Diana put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, rubbing it gently. “Alright, what did he do?”

Bruce nearly whined, “The goddamn tree!”

Diana frowned, barely holding back a laugh. “Are you angry at Clark because he decorated the Christmas tree without you?”

Bruce yelled, “No! I mean, he shouldn’t have but that’s not the point. The point is, it’s barely December and I’m already sick of Christmas. I swear to you, if I see another snow globe or elf sculpture I will throw up.”

Diana couldn’t hold back any longer and giggled, earning a glare from Bruce. She waved him off, apologising, “Sorry, but it’s- well, you know there are worst things than your boyfriend wanting to make the holidays special for you.”

Bruce grimaced, “You make it sound like I’m the bad guy here.”

“No, of course not!” She assured him hastily. “But, you know how he is. Why don’t you talk to him?”

“And hurt him? No, thanks, I don’t want his kicked puppy face.”

“Then you’ll have to put up with all the awful Christmas decorations. Actually, I have this great receipt for gingerbread-”

“Absolutely NOT!”

“Seriously, you should talk to him. You know how important honesty is in a relationship.”

Bruce rubbed his temples. “I know, it’s just, I really don’t care about whether the tree top is an angel or a star.”

“Then tell him. You’re going to have a lot of these Decembers if you guys don’t clear this up at the beginning.”

For a second, Bruce’s eyes widened in horror as he imagined all the Christmases ahead. “You’re probably right.”

Diana beamed, “I always am.”

With a funny look at her, Bruce stood up. “Guess I better talk to him.”

“If it doesn’t go well, I’ll gladly share that receipt with you to-”

“No, thank you!” Bruce’s voice was firm but there was a hint of panic he couldn’t hide, not from Diana. She grinned as Bruce left then grabbed her phone and dialled Clark’s number.

“I told you the statues were too much!”


End file.
